The Wizard of Wizville
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: Proud Family Fic. When Penny sneaks away from a family trip to go to the biggest party of the year. She soon finds her dream day becoming a bigger fairytale than she thought.
1. Over the Rainbow

The Wizard of Wiz-Ville

Chapter 1 

Somewhere over the rainbow

_Now listen to the story I tell, a story that's fantastic yet true,_

_About a young girl named Penny Proud who was in a right to do._

_A girl who just wanted to go out with her friends, but was stuck in a bit of a mess._

_Her Daddy wanted to bring her with him, when the family went to see _

_Kansas._

_But when she escaped from her father's plans and set out on her own._

_She realised with the help of her friends that there's really no place like home._

"Why, why, why, WHY?" Penny Proud yelled to the heavens as she threw practically her entire shoe collection onto her bedroom floor. "Two weeks I've been getting my outfit for the Emerald Club's summer party ready. Two weeks! And I can't find a single pair of shoes to go with it!!"

"Well maybe I can help baby," said her mother Trudy Proud from her bedroom doorway. "Let me see the outfit."

Glad to get some help, Penny pulled a hanger out of her closet. On it was a sky blue, spaghetti strap top, a blue, gingham mini, a pair of ice white tights and a pair of ruby red sunglasses.

"Penny you are in luck," Trudy smiled when she spotted the glasses. "I have a pair of shoes that you are gonna love."

A minuet later in her parents room Penny and her mother were looking through the back of her mother's closet. "Here they are," said Trudy triumphantly as she pulled out an old shoebox with 'Fantasy Fashions' printed on the top. Penny opened it to reveal a pair of beautiful ruby-red, strappys, with gold stars on the strap buckles. "O mama their perfect," said Penny hugging her. "That's not all, look," Trudy said as she lightly tapped the heels together. Causing the heels to flash different colours and the stars to light up too. "I was a big fan of 'the Wizard of Oz' when I was your age," Trudy explained. "Whenever I wore these I imagined that they could take me to Oz."

"No offence mama," Penny smirked as she tried them on. "But I doubt that movie could happen in real life."

_But when young Penny said that, she had no idea,_

_About the amazing coincidence that was to appear._

_For she was about to learn in the weirdest way,_

_That fairytales can happen even today._

The next day, the day of the Emerald club party. Penny was already dressed up in her outfit and was just about to head out when she overheard her parents arguing. "Oscar you know Penny's been looking forward to this party for weeks."

"And don't say you forgot," said Sugar mama. "She been worrying out loud about her outfit for it for the same length of time."

"But Kansas is only in town for one day," Penny's father Oscar Proud whined. "And the cheapest tickets they had was a family pack."

"I don't think Penny's gonna be too happy about missing her party just so you can go see some outdated, rock and roll group."

"I'm WHAT?! Penny cried as she raced down the stairs. "But the Emerald club summer party is **the **social event of the year. I've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Look Penny," said her father resting his hands on her shoulders. "There are four tickets in the family pack, if you don't come I'll have wasted good money on a useless ticket.

"_Besides,_" he muttered. _"At a party like that, there's gonna be boys."_

"It's not fair!" Penny cried as she rushed upstairs. Leaving nothing but the sound of her door slamming as she went.

"Don't worry," said Oscar airily. "She'll come round." Trudy and Sugar Mama however didn't look so sure.

Upstairs in her room, penny was crying into her pillow. Just then the door opened, causing Penny to whip round to shout at who ever was coming in. Luckily it was just Sugar Mama's poodle Puff. "O Puff," said Penny scooping him up. "Why can't life be more like a fairytale, then I could just escape to another world in these situations." Looking out the window she saw her own neighbourhood looking bland and grey in the morning light. Looking up she saw 'Star Lot' a bright and amazingly fun town that was home to the Emerald club. It even had a rainbow shining over it, and it hadn't even been raining. Smirking to herself Penny thought _'this would be the point where I would start singing 'over the rainbow' except you can't catch a tornado into Star Lot.'_

The minuet that thought crossed her mind however, a strong wind picked up outside. Suddenly as the wind had appeared a silver bus with 'tornado' written on the side of it came down the street and stopped right in front of her house. But what Penny noticed most of all was the fact that the sign said it was going to 'Star Lot'. Smirking Penny looked at Puff and got an idea. Rushing downstairs she called out "Taking Puff for a walk, might be out late, don't wait up for me." Slamming the door behind her, she rushed onto the bus before it had a chance to leave. "One girl and one dog to Star Lot please," Penny said sweetly.

"Hold on to your seat honey," said the bus driver handing her the tickets. "Tornado is the fastest bus in all of Wiz-Ville, hahaha."

This was proven the minuet Penny took a seat, as the moment the door closed the bus went off like a bullet. Penny actually found herself forced deep into the cushions on the seat and Puff was holding on for dear life. Managing to look out the window Penny saw why this thing had been called tornado. The streets and roads were whipping past her like she actually was in a tornado.

Suddenly the bus lurched to a stop, causing Penny and Puff to be catapulted out of their seats. "First stop," said the driver. "Star Lot." Glad to be off it, Penny and Puff rushed out the door just as the bus sped off again. Penny son saw that she was in a colourful town with flowers growing in every grassy spot there was. "Puff," said Penny looking around. "I don't think we're in Wiz-Ville anymore."


	2. off to see the wizard

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

We're off to see the Wizard

Just then a bright light that looked a lot like a bubble appeared to one side of Penny. Even with her sunglasses on she was forced to squint. As the light go closer Penny finally realised what (or who) it was.

"René," Penny cried happily as she hugged her former housekeeper. Puff also started to bark happily at the sight of her.

"Nice to see you too Penny, I see your also heading off to the Emerald club party." Looking Penny realised the Rene was wearing a white and sugar pink gypsy top with flowery sleeves and a pair of light pink trousers with a white mini attached and ice white boots. The top and skirt was covered in sequins that had created the glow Penny had seen. "Awesome outfit Rene," said Penny. "But who are they," she asked pointing to a group of little kids behind Rene.

"O I'm working at Star Lots day-care centre 'Munchkin Land' now, I was just taking the kids to the park."

"Hi Munchkins," said Penny happily causing them to giggle.

Suddenly a large dust cloud appeared that causing the kids to cower behind Rene and Penny and Rene to start coughing. As the cloud dispersed, Penny saw something that made her laugh out loud. It was her part-time friend Lausianica on her new moped. She was obviously off to the Emerald Club party too. Since instead of her normal outfit, she was wearing a purple scrunch top, a black skirt with purple gauze strips over it and a pair of black, high-heeled boots. But what had made Penny laugh however was the fact her entire face was bright green. "I didn't know you liked the Wicked Witch theme Lausianica," Penny laughed, as Lausianica just got more furious.

"I'll have you know Proud," said Lausianica hotly. "That I tried a new face cream last

night and I seam to have a slight allergic reaction to it."

" Slight?!" Penny laughed harder.

"If your done laughing at me!!" Lausianica snapped in Penny's face causing her to stop laughing. "Thanks to that stupid cream I'm not gonna be able to even get passed the door at the Emerald club. Let alone into the party."

"So," she said suddenly smirking wickedly. "I'm gonna make sure no one else can have a good time tonight either."

As she said that she pulled a water gun full of gunge off her back and was about to ruin Penny's outfit when Rene stepped in.

"Hold it honey," she said softly. "If you ruin Penny's outfit then you'll ruin her shoes." Luckily Rene had tactfully seen that Lausianica had been staring at them the whole time. "I bet even with a green face they'll let you in with those."

"Fine," said Lausianica holding her hand out. "Hand them over Proud."

"After what you just tried to do! Why should I?"

"Fine," said Lausianica getting back on the moped. "But the minuet you take them off for **anything**, then I'll get you Proud and your little dog too. Hahahahahahaha," she cackled as she sped off. Causing Penny, Rene and the munchkins to once again be trapped in a dust cloud.

"Ok Penny, remember," said Rene. "Your safe from her as long as you don't take the shoes off for **anything**."

"Thanks Rene," said Penny smiling. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the Emerald club would you?"

"Of course," said Rene happily. "Wizard Kelly likes the Emerald club so much, he had the shortest path from there to Star Lot entrance paved with gold," she said pointing to a small side path that was actually glittering and shining like gold. "He's also actually gonna be there for the party tonight."

"Thanks again Rene," said Penny as she actually went skipping along the golden brick road with Puff following her happily. "You know," said Rene after seeing Penny skip off. "Why does that whole scene remind me of something?"


End file.
